Você Sabe a Tradição, Não Sabe?
by Yuufu
Summary: PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA MINHA IRMÃ NINI! UA - Regulus tem uma grande ajuda para comprar os presentes de Natal. Quem sabe essa ajuda também não faça com que ele começe a gostar do Natal?


**N/A:** _Não, eu não possuo a saga Harry Potter. Se eu o fizesse, estaria num iate nas praias italianas, tomando uisque..._

_Essa fic é um presente de Natal para minha querida irmã fictícia, apesar dela viver enchendo o meu saco e me maltratando, também conhecida como Nini!_

* * *

Regulus nunca gostara do Natal. Nunca soube dizer precisamente o porquê, mas não via a mágia nesta festa comemorativa como todos os outros viam. Talvez fosse porque as festas de Natal que sempre tivera nunca fora a tradicional festa, na qual a família e os amigos se reunem, reencontram-se, mostram que se importam um com o outro.

Todas as festas de Natal da qual participava eram aquelas cuja a _Black's Corporation_, ou simplesmente _Black's_ – a maior empresa de carros da Grã-Bretanha, como seus pais e tios tinham o orgulho de dizer para qualquer um –, dava, reunindo todos aqueles sócios, colegas, pessoas invejosas, empregados que nunca vira em toda sua vida, para celebrar a solidariedade e o amor. Sentia até náuseas só de lembrar.

Uma vez perguntara para a mãe porque não podia ter uma festa de Natal normal, e Walburga respondera que, infelizmente, pessoas como eles não podiam se dar tanto ao luxo da privacidade, principalmente em ocasiões como aquela. Bom, pelo menos depois dessa resposta, ele tivera a certeza de que sua mãe odiava o Natal tanto quanto ele, pelos mesmos motivos. Talvez Walburga só desse essas festas para mostrar à Lucrétia, irmã de Órion e a pessoa pela qual ela tinha uma rivalidade desde criança, que conseguia controlar uma empresa, uma família e ainda dar as melhores festas do país. Se fosse esse o motivo, Regulus achava que a mãe estava sendo extremamente infantil, porém não seria ele quem iria declarar isso à mulher, não era louco a esse ponto.

E não era só eles dois que não eram fãs de festas... Sabia que seu pai, Órion, não gostava também, pois sempre ficava sentado na mesa, com um copo de uísque na mão, olhando para todos os convidados e cumprimentando um ou outro. Não era novidade para ninguém, também, que seu irmão Sirius detestava esse tipo de coisa, sempre chegando atrasado de propósito e saindo o mais cedo possível, mas não sem antes iludir a maioria das damas presentes.

Tio Alphard e tio Cygnus também não gostavam, sabia disso. Uma vez, tio Alphie contara para ele que só suportava essas festas, porque podia andar de um lado para outro, zoando e provocando as pessoas, sem correr o risco de sofrer um processo, além, é claro, de poder beber a quantia que quisesse sem que Walburga ralhasse com ele. Já tio Cygnus parecia ser o único que gostava. Somente parecia, porque todos sabiam que ele só comparecia às festas por causa da esposa Druella, que adorava eventos como esses. Analisando Cygnus Black, ninguém poderia dizer que os Black não amam e não se importam com a felicidade dos outros. Definitivamente!

Para Bellatrix, a única vantagem nas festas era poder conhecer as fraquezas dos inimingos – como ela chamava os concorrentes – no momento em que eles estavam mais vulneráveis, para depois massacrá-los com a "Lei do Mais Forte". Andrômeda não só detestava, como também sempre arranjava um motivo para faltar. Uma das vez, a desculpa fora cólicas fortíssemas. Outra vez, forçou uma queda da escada no dia da festa, gravíssima o bastante para a impedir de sair de casa. A desculpa mais chocante fora Ted Tonks, um botânico pelo qual se apaixonara e passaria o Natal com a família dele, para desespero de tia Druella.

O mais bizarro, sem dúvidas, era saber que Narcisa tinha o mesmo gosto que o resto da família. Por causa da imagem de futilidade que a única Black loira passava, todos imaginavam que Narcisa era a única que realmente gostava dessas coisas, por ser a mais parecida com a mãe. Ledo engano. Narcisa, de todos eles, era a que mais odiava. Era até engraçado vê-la fazendo caretas quando era obrigada a participar da coordenação da festa, sempre dando as idéias mais bizarras, como colocar bonecos idênticos aos empresários puxando o trenó do Papai Noel no lugar das renas.

Regulus sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Com toda a certeza, a festa de Natal da qual participaria somente a família Black seria a mais engraçada. Mas estava na hora de parar de divagar e se concentrar no verdadeiro trabalho: comprar presentes para todos.

Analisando melhor, talvez odiasse o Natal não por causa da festa, mas por ter que comprar presentes. Sem dúvida, era a a pior tarefa, pois, o que você compraria para pessoas que já tinham tudo o que desejam?

Fez uma careta só de imaginar. Precisava ser forte e encarar o monstro de sete cabeças! Não... Sete não, nove cabeças! Uma cabeça para cada um dos outros Black.

Parou de andar, certificando-se de ficar bem no meio da calçada movimentada a fim de ter uma boa visão de todas as lojas.

_Para as mulheres talvez deva comprar jóias... Nunca falha..._, poderou, sorrindo por ter tido alguma idéia, além de diminuir consideravelmente a lista. _Depois eu passo naquela joalheria que Narcissa tanto gosta. Agora preciso pensar nos outros..._

Franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos, como se aquilo o ajudasse a ter uma brilhante idéia.

- Hm... Se você continuar nessa posição por mais algum tempo, vão achar que você precisa ir para o hospital. – uma voz suave sussurrou em seu ouvido, tirando-o do transe. – Particularmente, acredito que você deva ir para o hospício, - a voz continuou a falar, agora mais alto, afastando-se dele. – mas essa é só a minha opinião. – termininou a voz, no mesmo instante em que Regulus se virarava para ver a dona dela dando com os ombros.

O rapaz de cabelos pretos apertou os olhos, tentando reconhecer àquela mulher. Sabia que a conhecia. Já tinha visto aquele cabelo loiro, aqueles olhos verdes e aquele sorriso, tinha certeza disso!

- Ah, vamos lá! Vai dizer que se esqueceu _justo de mim_! – a mulher à sua frente provocou e ele fez uma careta, ainda sem se lembrar. – Regulus, sou eu, Aninia Jones! – falou meio irritada.

_Aninia Jones?, _pensou, puxando da memória alguma coisa que remetesse à ela. Deu certo, pois logo uma lembrança passou por sua mente como se fosse um filme.

"_- Aposto que você não consegue roubar a peruca daquele velho chato! – uma menina de aproximadamente sete anos falou, toda pomposa e arrogante, para um menino com cabelos pretos e olhos azul escuro, enquanto apontava para um homem muito chato e estragas prazeres que conversava com Órion Black._

_- Não preciso provar nada a você! – o garoto, que pareceu ofendido com o tom presunçoso da menina, e que, apesar de estar muito tentado a realmente fazer aquilo, também estava com medo de levar uma bronca de seu pai, cruzou os braços, usando um tom de superioridade na voz._

_- Você está fugindo... – Aninia colocou um dedo nos lábios, sorrindo de lado. – Papai diz que quando você foge do assunto, significa que a outra pessoa está certa! – terminou a sua frase, insinuando que seu pai era o homem mais sábio de todo o mundo._

_- Não estou fugindo! – Regulus parecia irritado. – Não preciso provar nada a pessoas como _você! _– a última palavra saiu venenosa e Aninia perdeu a sua pose de superioridade, dando uma tremenda satisfação ao menino._

_- O que quer dizer com isso? – a menina perguntou com cautela e a voz baixa, franzindo o cenho para tentar compreender._

_- Ora, a Senhorita Inteligência não sabe? – sorriu ao ver que ganhara. - Então é melhor ir perguntar ao _papai_! Ou ele não é o grande sábio? – provocou ainda mais, e foi a vez da menina olhar para ele irritada._

_- Você é um idiota, Regulus Black! – Aninia gritou, empurrando o menino e saindo correndo dali o mais depressa que pode._

_Recuperando-se do empurrão, Regulus olhou chocado para a menina que corria, e sentiu um aperto dentro do peito, mas resolveu ignorar aquilo. Recompondo-se, virou para sair dali também, mas deu de encontro com uma pessoa mais alta que ele._

_- Bom trabalho, Reggie! – a pessoa provocou, e Regulus olhou para cima, vendo seu irmão. – Sempre pensei que você não sabia responder às pessoas insuportáveis como aquela menina._

_- Não enche, Sirius! – o menino respondeu, ficando irritado de novo._

_- Ora! – Sirius continuou com a provocação. – Estou te elogiando! Apesar de que... – e nesse ponto se calou, virando o rosto de lado e sorriu. Sabia que Regulus não aguentaria sua curiosidade._

_- Apesar do que? – como Sirius previra, Regulus não se conteu e perguntou, de um modo mais manso._

_Antes de responder, Sirius começou a rir, deixando o irmão bravo, mais uma vez. Adorava fazer aquilo. Regulus sempre seria o mesmo._

_- Para de rir, Sirius, e me fale logo! – cruzou os braços, fazendo bico._

_Sirius gargalhou mais um pouco, sua risada parecendo um latido de cachorro. Precisou de um pisão no pé, cortesia de Regulus, para que ele parasse._

_- Por que fez isso? – perguntou irritado, fazendo cara feia para o irmão._

_- Me diz! – exigiu o outro e o mais velho rodou os olhos._

_- _Apesar de que _– continuou a dizer, chamando a atenção do irmão para si. – mamãe não vai ficar nada satisfeita ao saber que você insultou e irritou uma das filhas do novo sócio da família. – terminou, sorrindo satisfeito ao ver o pavor que estampou o rosto de Regulus. – Mas não se preocupe, você ainda pode achar a menina e pedir desculpas à ela! – riu mais uma vez, imaginando Regulus pedindo desculpas a alguém. – Estou torcendo por você! – piscou para ele e deu um empurrão no mais novo em direção aonde Aninia havia corrido, e foi embora, deixando o outro sozinho._

_Suspirando, Regulus bateu o pé no chão, muito bravo. Não ia pedir desculpas à Aninia! Ela quem começara! Se ela não sabia ouvir a verdade, não era problema dele! Mas... E se ela fosse contar à Walburga? Aí, não importava se era ele quem estivesse certo, ia ser castigado._

_Soltando um palavrão que ouvira tio Alphie dizer uma vez, resolveu procurar a menina e pedir des-Não! E falar que não adiantaria de nada ela contar aos adultos._

_Sorrindo satisfeito com a nova meta, caminhou com o peito estufado pela casa em busca da menina. Foi quando chegou à sacado que dava acesso ao quintal do grande casarão que encontrou Aninia. Ela estava sentada no banco, olhando para o balanço da árvore coberto de neve, que se mexia com o vento. Analisando atentamente, Regulus notou que ela tremia com o frio. _Boba, além de tudo, veio para cá sem um casaco..., _pensou, tremendo a cabeça e caminhando em direção à menina._

_- Está frio aqui. – foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar para iniciar uma conversa com ela._

_A loirinha se limitou a dar os ombros, mostrando que não se importava com aquilo._

_- Você vai ficar resfriada... – tentou mais uma vez._

_- Como se você se importasse com pessoas como eu. – respondeu, finalmente, mas de um modo muito venenoso e amargurado._

_Aquela resposta assustou um pouco o menino e ele sentiu mais uma pontada no peito._

_- É sobre isso que eu vim falar._

_Aninia olhou para ele de um modo estranho, começando a rir._

_- Vai me pedir desculpas? _Você?!

_- NÃO! – falou rápido demais, alto demais. – Não vim pedir desculpas. – recuperou a sua pose de "durão". – Vim dizer que não vai adiantar de nada chorar para os adultos!_

_A menina, mais uma vez, olhou estranho para ele, fechando a expressão logo em seguida._

_- Ao contrário de você, eu não preciso chorar para os adultos para resolver meus problemas! – respondeu com superioridade. Levantou-se do banco e caminhou até ele, parando em sua frente. – Não se preocupe, _Reggie_, eu não vou contar a ninguém! – provocou mais ainda._

_Regulus abriu a boca para responder de volta, mas parou quando percebeu a menina olhando para cima e abrindo um sorriso. Seguiu o olhar dela e encontrou um visgo pendurado em cima deles._

_- Você sabe a tradição, não sabe? – ela abaixou a cabeça, quase encostando o nariz no dele, fazendo com que o menino desce um passo para trás de susto._

_- Ahn... – ele começou a dizer, mas ela deu um passo para a frente, calando-o quando colou os lábios nos dele._

_Regulus arregalou os olhos diante do ato, porém, antes que pudesse empurrar Aninia para longe, ela se afastou, sorriu e saiu correndo para dentro da casa."_

O Regulus do presente tremeu a cabeça diante da lembraça, soltando um suspiro.

- Ah! Lembrei de você... – comentou monótono.

- Só isso? – ela pareceu mais irritada. – _Lembrei de você._ – imitou o homem parado à sua frente. – Faça me um favor!

O moreno bufou diante da revolta dela.

- O que quer que eu diga? – revoltou-se também. – _Meu Deus! Aninia! Como senti a sua falta!_ É isso que quer que eu diga? Eu não senti a sua falta! – ergueu as mãos para o alto, fazendo um mini-escândalo. - Você só me irritava... – comentou mais calmo e baixo.

Aninia ficou parada, não esboçando nenhuma reação, até que começou a rir.

- Você continua o mesmo! – limpou uma lágrima que saía de seu olho por dar risada. - Tão fácil de ser provocado. Você leva as coisas muito a sério!

O moreno fez um barulho estranho pelo nariz e ela deduziu que era mais um sinal de irritação.

- Estou só brincando, Regulus. – ela respondeu séria. – É claro que não esperava uma recepção calorosa. – falou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Mas você podia ter se lembrado mais cedo de mim. – complementou.

Regulus conseguiu se acalmar e massageou os olhos, tentando dizer algo à ela.

- Olha, faz seis anos que não nos vemos... – falou com cautela. – Eu sei que praticamente convivemos juntos dos sete aos quinze anos, mas não mantemos mais contato desde que você foi para a Suíça...

- Eu sei, Regulus. – ela tornou a falar séria. – Eu disse que estava brincando...

Regulus acenou com a cabeça em concordância, colocando as mãos no bolso e olhando para ela.

- Então... – começou a puxar assunto e ela riu.

- Então que eu estou bem, obrigada. E minhas irmãs, assim como meus pais. E sim, a Suíça foi maravilhosa, mas nada se compara à nossa Grã-Bretanha. – sorriu para ele.

- É, imagino que sim... – deu um sorriso fraco.

- E o que faz aqui?

- Ah, estou comprando os presentes de Natal... – respondeu, dando com os ombros. – O que não é uma tarefa fácil. – completou, tentando brincar com ela, o que funcionou.

- É, eu sei. – concordou com ele. – Não é fácil comprar para os Jones, imagina então para os Black! – piscou para o moreno. – Precisa de ajuda?

- Nha...! – ele negou, fazendo um sinal de negação com a mão. – Não precisa.

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, não acreditando nele.

- Tem certeza?

- Não! – confessou, rindo e sendo seguido por ela.

- Então vou te ajudar. – ela declarou, enganchando o braço no dele.

Ele sabia que não adiantaria argumentar contra, por isso aceitou. Além do mais, sabia que ela seria de grande ajuda.

- Eu pensei em comprar jóias para as mulheres... – ele comentou e ela acenou em aprovação. – Mas para os homens eu não tenho idéia.

- Nós vamos resolver isso... – ela sorriu mais uma vez, caminhando com ele para dentro de uma loja.

**X.x.X**

Depois de duas longas horas fazendo compras com Aninia, Regulus sorriu satisfeito ao se sentar em uma mesa de um café, esperando por seu chá. As sacolas de presentes estavam numa cadeira ao lado e Aninia se sentava à sua frente.

- Obrigado. – falou sincero, sorrindo. – Não sei o que seria de mim se você não tivesse me ajudado.

- Você só seria o único sem presentes para dar. – deu com os ombros. – Mas quem liga?! – brincou.

Regulus sorriu junto com ela. Nesse instante a garçonete apareceu e depositou os pedidos: o tradicional chá com leite para Regulus e chocalate quente para Aninia.

Ficaram por um tempo calados, apreciando as bebidas esquentarem seus corpos, até que Regulus ergueu o olhar para ela e franziu o cenho, sentindo-se meio desconfortável. Aninia nem pareceu notar o homem se remexendo.

- Eu... – finalmente atraiu a atenção dela. Engoliu em seco ao encarar seus olhos. – Hm... – suspirou, tomando coragem. – Posso voltar a te chamar de Nini?

Aninia entortou um pouco a cabeça, encarando-o séria, o que deixava o moreno mais nervoso ainda. Ficou assim por uns bons cinco minutos, até que ela sorriu e riu.

- Mas é claro que sim, Reg! Nem precisava pedir.

Ele soltou o ar, aliviado e acenou com a cabeça. Sem saber o que fazer, tomou mais um gole de seu chá.

- E então? Já tomando conta da Black's? – perguntou ela, não querendo deixar a conversa e a diversão acabar.

- Não! – ele respondeu, rindo. – E você sabe que Bellatrix é a Presidente... – deu com os ombros.

- Mas você não vai ter nenhum cargo? – franziu o cenho, não compreendendo. – Digo, Sirius está para ser o vice-presidente...

- É claro que vou! – reconfortou Nini, pondo uma mão em cima da dela. – Se tudo der certo, é claro... Mas sem previsões. – sorriu e, vendo-a olhar para as mãos dos dois, sentiu-se corar e tentou retirar a mão o mais depressa possível, mas ela foi mais rápida e segurou forte sua mão.

- Que bom! – ergueu o olhar e sorriu para ele. – Não seria justo.

Ele não respondeu. Ainda continuava envergonhado.

- Está fazendo que faculdade? – Aninia perguntou, ainda sem soltar a mão de Regulus, para quebrar o gelo que se instalara.

- RI. – respondeu. – Relações Internacionais... E você?

- Faço Psicologia! – ela respondeu feliz, com um brilho no olhar. – O seu curso parece difícil... – comentou.

- O seu também, se quer saber. – ele sorriu. Reparou que estava sorrindo demais por aquele dia. Precisava parar com aquilo.

- Bobagem! – ela fez sinal de descaso com a mão livre. – É bem fácil, perto do seu.

Regulus limitou-se a tremer a cabeça.

- Não vou discutir com você por causa de faculdade! – ele brincou.

- Você sabe que eu iria ganhar! – ela provocou, sorrindo de lado e ele, mais uma vez, tremeu a cabeça.

- Faz aqui mesmo ou na Suíça? – tentou continuar com a conversa.

- Faço aqui... Voltei para fazer faculdade. – ficou uns segundos caladas. – Eu gosto das escolas de lá, mas queria ter um diploma inglês. Além do mais, era mais um motivo para voltar para cá.

- E por que não foi procurar por mim? – perguntou meio frustrado. Percebendo o olhar assustado que ela lhe dera, notou o que falara e tentou corrigir. – Pela gente... Sabe, Sirius, minhas primas...

- Eu não sei... – ela respondeu sincera, encolhendo os ombros e ficando pensativa. – Acho que não queria que vocês me rejeitassem... – concluiu, franzindo o cenho e parecendo brava consigo mesma.

- Mas quanta besteira! – ele falou meio exaltado, meio bravo por ela pensar nisso. – Você me parecia mais inteligente, Jones!

Ela o encarou e não pode deixar de sorrir para o modo como ele reagira.

- Você tem razão! – riu. – Esquece isso. – apertou a mão dele, que ainda segurava.

- Se ainda quiser corrigir isso, pode ir à festa de Natal. – sugeriu. – Sirius, Cisse e Andie vão gostar de reencontrá-la. E até Bella, se quer saber.

Aninia acenou com a cabeça, grata pelo convite. Com toda a certeza que iria!

- Ah! Você precisa conhecer a Nymphadora. – o homem voltou a dizer. – O nome não é dos melhores, não sei de onde Andie tirou essa idéia... A menina é uma pentelha. Ted é até legal... – comentou para ela. – Depois que você o conhece. Mas ainda sinto que meus tios, pais, Bella e Cisse são meio relutantes em relação a ele.

- Com o tempo eles se acostumam. – ela falou, admirando o jeito orgulhoso que ele falava da família. É, ele continuava o mesmo de sempre.

- É... – acenou com a cabeça, tentando acreditar nela. – O que mais tem de novo? – franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar. – Ah! Bella se casou... Com Rodolphus Lestrange. E Cisse está noiva de Lucius Malfoy.

Nini fez uma careta, causando risada em Regulus.

- Cada um casa com quem quiser! – ela brincou, rindo com ele.

- Pois é!

Ela parou de rir e olhou para sua caneca de chocolate quente que já estava vazia.

- Você já quer ir embora? – ele perguntou, desconfortável.

- Ah! Podemos sair daqui. – ela respondeu. – Se você quiser.

- Ok! – Regulus acenou com a cabeça, levantando-se da cadeira e pegando os pacotes. – Eu te levo para a sua casa.

- O que? – indagou, soando bem triste. Ele já queria se ver livre dela? – Tudo bem...

Regulus olhou perdido. Não queria ter ouvido aquilo... Mas acenou com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer para ela ficar mais tempo com ele.

- Você pode conhecer meu loft! – sugeriu, ficando aliviada por encontrar uma desculpa para ele continuar com ela. – O que acha?

- É claro! – ele concordou depressa demais, feliz demais. E ela sorriu, aliviada.

- Então vamos.

Regulus acenou com a cabeça e começou a andar, com as sacolas em suas mãos balançando de um lado ao outro. Estava tão empolgado que até se assustou quando ela gritou para ele.

- ESPERA!

Parou abruptamente, sem entender. Virou-se para ela, que estava uns bons passos atrás dele, procurando uma resposta.

Reparou que ela estava olhando para cima e que abriu um sorriso. Seguiu o olhar dela e encontrou um visgo pendurado em cima dele.

- Você sabe a tradição, não sabe? –ela perguntou com um tom de riso na voz, voltando seu olhar para ele.

- Ahn... – ele começou a dizer, mas ela deu vários passos para a frente, calando-o quando colou os lábios nos dele.

Regulus arregalou os olhos diante do ato. Imediatamente lembrou-se da mesma cena, quando conheceu Nini. Só que dessa vez, ao invés de querer empurrá-la para longe e antes que ela saísse correndo dali como da outra vez, ele largou as sacolas no chão e segurou bem forte a cintura da mulher, puxando-a para mais perto de seu corpo e aprofundando o beijo.

Durante o beijo, ele começou a ponderar que talvez começasse a gostar das festas de Natal e de fazer compras dos presentes se sempre ganhasse um beijo de Nini como recompensa...

* * *

**N/A:** _Bem, é isso. Espero que tenha gostado do presente, Nini! ^^_

_Eu adorei escrever com a Aninia._

_Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo para você e a todos que leram essa história!_

_Reviews educadas, de qualquer tipo, são sempre bem vindas._

_Beijos!_


End file.
